Dark
is a young, albino boy who makes his only appearance in Ghost Hunter. Whilst born into the Swan Clan he could see ghosts. His clan was scared of him and wanted to throw him out. His mother protected him until she died. His father took him to the mountains, for what Dark thought was to get his clan tattoos but instead his father abandoned him. He wasn't named yet, as the Mountain Clans don't name their children until they're at an age where it's certain they won't die, so he called himself Dark. He later joined the Raven Clan and became their Mage. Appearance He is an albino, with white hair, eyelashes, eyes and eyebrows. This was apparently caused by a white hare running in front of his mother when she was pregnant with him. Personality He is a nice boy who simply longs for company after 7 summers of being alone. He seems quite easily led, though some might put that down to youth. Despite this he seems quite loyal, helping Renn find Torak despite only knowing Torak for a short while. Also, despite being the same age as Renn and Torak, he is shown to be very mentally immature in comparison to them. However, this may be due to his isolation from a young age which may have inhibited his mental and social development, as he would have no one to make an example of. Skills Dark is skilled and knowledgeable enough to survive in the harsh conditions of The High Mountains, having lived there for seven winters. He is a Mage but does not appear to be aware of it until he is told by Durrain (though he did claim to have visions whilst with the Swan Clan and was said to have seen his sister's spirit). According to Fin-Kedinn, he has an aptitude for Magecraft and a willingness to partake in it, which is why he was chosen as the Raven Clan Mage instead of Renn. He also can see ghosts, though whether this is his imagination or not is never mentioned. Due to his isolation, his visions of ghosts may be a figment of the imagination created for company, but he is mentioned as having visions before he was cast out of the Swan Clan. Background His parents were both Swan Clan and he was raised believing himself to be Swan Clan. He lived with the Swan Clan for the first eight summers of his life, being protected by his mother. He was viewed in the clan as bringing bad luck, as he would have visions; they did not seem to be aware that this was a sign of a skilled Mage. His mother passed away when he was eight summers old and his father took him out into the Gorge and abandoned him the next day (Dark mistakenly thought he was going to get his clan tattoos). He lived in The High Mountains for seven winters till meeting Torak. For the first three winters someone left him food, though after that he was on his own. His only friend was a white raven named Ark, after the noises she makes, 'ark, ark'. In The Mountain Dark looked after Torak and nursed him back to health after finding him in a gorge after Torak's encounter with Eostra. He initially planned to 'keep' Torak, as he was the first person he had met - except Eostra, who uses Dark as the subject of her 'games' - since his abandonment. However Torak managed to convince Dark to free him, and they made their way to the opening in the Mountain of Ghosts. When Torak made it into the mountain without him, Dark ran to find Renn, who Torak had spoken about, and lead her to a second opening in the mountain, and together found their way to the heart of it. Eostra was bringing back the Soul Eaters one by one as they watched. The pair then notice Torak's body (his souls were apart from his body as he was Spirit Walking in Eostra) being atacked by Tokoroths and Eostra's dogs . Dark uses his slingshot to help Torak to safety. On returning to the Raven Clan, the Ravens are wary of Dark, until they see that he was close with a white raven (the clansmen believed that anyone with the respect of a white raven deserved theirs). Dark worries that Fin-Kedinn will send him away, but Durrain and Fin-Kedinn noticed his strong talent for Magecraft, and instead Dark is made the new Mage of the Raven Clan following Saeunn's death. Renn is relieved that she now has a choice of being the Mage, and Dark is delighted to be welcomed into the Raven Clan, his first real family. Relationships Mother He seems to have been greatly cared for by his mother, who protected him from the rest of his clan during his first eight summers. Father His father seemed to have cared little for him, in contrast to his mother. He seems to have been with the rest of the Swan Clan and believed Dark to be bad luck, abandoning him the day after his partner died. Sister Whilst on the Mountain of Ghosts, Dark mentions his sister who has supposedly died and is now a ghost. Whether his sister is real or not is never mentioned. Ark He seems to greatly care for the white raven, it being his only companion for so long. Category:Raven Clan members Category:Swan Clan members Category:Mages